trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Anglish
Created by: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Starbase-600 Dominant race in the Trantorian Empire *'Number of Members:' billions and billions *'Nature of Members:' Humanoids averaging two meters in height. Anglish have angular features and long faces compared to humans. Their eyes are a green-brown, green or a blue-green. Anglish have continuously growing hair on their head and upper backs. The males also grow hair on their lower faces, necks and chests. Males late in life tend to lose the hair on the sides of their heads. Hair color will vary from a straw yellow to a deep brown. Style (long, short, shaved , etc.) will vary from time to time. Anatomically there are considerable internal differences. Internal organs that differ include the "liver" also handling the function of the kidneys, and an additional organ in the digestive tract that handles some of the functions of the pancreas and human liver. Anglish are placental mammals as are common throughout the Galaxy. Births are typically singular, twins are rare but not unknown. Young are helpless and dependent on adults for everything. Maturity is 12 years. They are not cross fertile with Humans. Anglish and Humans don't even really find each other sexually attractive. *'World Role:' Natural Rulers of the Galaxy (again) *'Relative Influence:' Major, a first rate galactic power. *'Public or Secret?:' Public, very public. *'Publicly Stated Goal:' Rule the Galaxy *'Relative Wealth:' Wealthy, they are the controllers of the Empire. *'Group advantages:' Controlling race in a major empire. It's good to be king. *'Group disadvantages:' Those that stick up are the target of choice. *'Those who favor them:' Themselves, those that depend on their good will. *'Those opposed to them:' Those that would like to rule the Empire instead, or would rather not be a part of it. *'Area of Operation:' The Trantorian Empire. *'Headquarters Location:' Trantor: This former colony of Angle in now the center of the Universe, or would like to be. Angle: The home world of the Anglish. It is now a world wide park and cultural center. *'Public Face:' Fair Rulers of a Stern but Just Empire. *'Notable Members:' See "Trantorian Empire" *'History of the Organization:' The Anglish are the Humanoid natives of the world of Angle. Early in their interstellar history a war between the colony of Trantor and the home world of Angle was resolved in the favor of the Colony of Trantor. The current culture of the Anglish is one of galactic domination. They, like many others, are the Natural Rulers of the Galaxy. The moral fabric of the underlying culture is slowly unraveling under the weight of this almighty imperative. Ethically the Anglish have a polytheistic culture based on a generic golden rule moral value. "Gods" have largely fallen from favor in public life replaced by the cult of reason and science. Anglish also suffer from the bipolar pull of the "Us and Them" zero sum. Galactic culture has widened the nature of "us", but they easily respond to propaganda couched in these terms. They are susceptible to the pull of power. Those with great power often start with the best of intentions, but soon consider themselves above the morals of the common man to the point of discarding such core issues as the individual right to life and marriage taboos. The First Estate is infamous for behavior that among the common man would be condemned. Outside of the First Estate, and those that consider that by right all Anglish have such rights over the "lessor races" of the galaxy, Joe Anglish is a decent fellow that is easy to get along with. Category:Races Category:Trantorian Space Category:Epiphany Trek